


Unlock My Heart

by zebraljb



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [19]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, escape room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy wants to do an escape room for his birthday.  Harry is originally not impressed until he's given the opportunity to show off a bit.My apologies for the very basic escape room tasks; not only was I quite worn out when I wrote this, but I've never actually BEEN to an escape room.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560508
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Unlock My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Prompt #19 - Escape

“I suppose I just don’t understand the point,” Harry says as he folds back the covers. “We do this ALL the time, my boy. It’s our JOB. We solve problems, unlock doors, escape confinement. I would think this is the LAST thing you wished to do for your birthday.”

“But it’s an escape room, love. Totally different.” Eggsy flicks his socks in the direction of the hamper and climbs under the covers. Harry grunts in annoyance, crossing the room to actually put the socks IN the hamper. “And this place is like unbeatable or something. Only one in maybe fifty people actually works everything out to find the key.” Eggsy thinks for a moment. “Unless you’re afraid you WON’T be able to find the key.”

Harry freezes, one foot still on the floor, the rest of him in the bed. “I do beg your pardon,” he says in an icy tone. “I am a trained spy. I have been escaping places and solving mysteries for decades now. Since before you were born.”

“I know, love. And you’re the best. But maybe this is a little different, too complicated. I just don’t want you feeling stupid in front of Roxy and Jamal.” Eggsy sighs and taps his chin. “Maybe I should ask Merlin to come instead. Since you don’t really want to and all.”

“Over my dead body,” Harry hisses. “What time do we have to be there?”

“No cheating,” Eggsy tells Harry as they get out of the cab. 

“I would never…”

“That includes having Merlin helping you through your glasses,” Eggsy interrupts.

Harry turns pink and clears his throat. “Absolutely not. Wouldn’t think of it.”

“Good. Jamal! Rox! You found it!”

“Course we did, bruv. Heard about this place, supposed to be impossible to get out of.” Jamal gives him a half hug. “Happy birthday, mate. Thanks for inviting me. Hello, Harry.”

“Good evening, Jamal. Roxanne.”

“Happy birthday, Eggsy.” Roxy gives him a hug. “I’m sorry Merlin couldn’t make it.”

“Yeah, I asked him, but he gave me one of those looks that says he has more important things to do, like rearrange his jumpers or something.”

“Is that so, lad,” a voice says in his ear. Eggsy grins.

“Everyone inside, yeah? Get your coats off and all. Be right in.” Eggsy bends down to tie his trainer. “Everything in place, Merlin?”

“Aye, lad. I’ll be able to see everything through the cameras I installed. Jamal and Roxanne are aware?”

“Yes. They know which puzzles they’re supposed to let Harry solve, and which ones they can work on.” Eggsy stands and takes a deep breath. “I hope this works.”

“It will, lad. Ye know how competitive he is. He’ll forget he never wanted to do this in the first place, and then he will focus on nothing else.”

Eggsy enters the escape room and shakes the manager’s hand. “Eggsy Unwin.”

“Oh, yes, Mr. Unwin…happy birthday.”

“Thank you!”

“Right this way…I’ll explain the rules as we walk.” The man walks backwards down a corridors, explaining the rules and giving hints. “All right. It starts here. If at any time you wish to leave the room and give up, just push the purple button on the wall.”

“Got it,” Jamal says, “but that ain’t happening.”

The man grins. “Famous last words.” He opens a door and steps aside. They all walk through and the door closes behind them. They start down a grey corridor with no apparent exit. 

“Ridiculous,” Harry snorts, but he immediately starts searching the walls for clues. The others mimic him and Jamal lets out a triumphant shout as a door opens at the end of the corridor. They head for it at a brisk walk and then something slams from the ceiling to the ground. They turn around to see Roxy standing behind a wall of bars.

“Bloody hell!” Eggsy says in surprise.

“Always the woman who needs rescuing,” she grumbles, leaning against the bars with a sigh. 

“You’re Supergirl, can’t you just bend the bars with your bare hands?” Eggsy says with a grin.

Harry studies the bars. “Look…a keypad.” The buttons have no numbers, and when Harry pushes a few, music notes pour from a speaker overhead.

“We gotta play a song?” Jamal asks. 

“Apparently.” Harry looks at the keypad and frowns.

“You’re the musical one, Eggsy, get me out of here!” Roxy snaps.

Eggsy thinks for a moment, hums something, and tries to find it on the little keyboard. Nothing. He tries three different melodies and nothing happens. He then looks at Roxy, grins, and plays something else. There’s a loud click and the bars rise back up into the ceiling. “What was that?” Jamal asks in amazement.

“Jailhouse Rock, of course,” Eggsy says with a grin.

“My brilliant boy.” Harry kisses his forehead.

They head down through the open door and into another room. Roxy gets them out, and then they almost fall into a different room with a large tank of water in the middle. Eggsy and Roxy look at each other. “No fucking way,” Eggsy snaps, and she nods in agreement. Thankfully they simply have to build a bit of a fishing rod to grab a clue at the bottom of the tank. In another room Harry has to redesign a model train track to open a clue box, and then he brushes them all aside to assemble an unknown jigsaw puzzle.

“A pug,” Harry says in surprise. “How charming…he looks just like JB.”

“He does, kinda,” Eggsy says. “C’mon, there has to be some sort of dog clue in here.”

Jamal finds a clue in a can of dog treats and they make it into another room. “Says this is the last room,” he says, waving a slip of paper in the air. “Key’s in that box.” He points to a large rectangular wooden box on a table.

“It’s not a box…it’s some sort of cryptex,” Harry muses as he slowly circles the table. You have to get a code, and then put the characters in a specific order to open the box.”

“There’s something on the paper from the dog treats.” Jamal hands it over.

“It looks like dates…but what do they have in common?” Harry frowns and studies the cryptex.

Eggsy gives a subtle wave to Roxy and Jamal, who smile and back away from the table. Eggsy takes a deep breath, smooths down his hair, and waits. “Bet you can figure it out, Harry. Be one of those one in fifty people.”

“My pleasure,” Harry murmurs. He flips the dials a bit, thinks, studies the paper, and flips the dials again. There’s a loud click and Roxy and Jamal gasp. Harry gives Eggsy a beaming grin as he slowly opens the lid of the box. His eyes widen in surprise when he doesn’t find a key, but a small velvet box. “I thought the key would be in here,” Harry says in dismay. He opens the box and frowns. “Empty?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says, pulling something from his pocket and going down on one knee. Harry drops the velvet box and stares at him. “Harry, you brought me to Kingsman. You let them almost drown me, tie me to train tracks. You gave me JB…you gave me purpose. And then you gave me your heart, the most precious thing ever. I’ve been trusted with the safety of millions of people but that don’t mean nothing compared to the trust you put in me every day. You trust me to care for you, to love you, to look out for you…and you do all that for me. Thing is, I wanna do that forever. And I want everyone to know we’ve promised that to each other, so…yeah.” Eggsy blinks hard and holds out the ring. “Will you marry me?”

“What?” Harry gasps.

“Will you marry me?” Eggsy repeats. Okay, this isn’t how he planned it in his head. Harry was supposed to say he loved him, say yes, and then sweep him into a kiss.

“Oh, my darling boy, I love you so much!” Harry exclaims. “Yes…yes of course I’ll marry you.” He yanks Eggsy to his feet and gives him a long passionate kiss.

There. That’s better. “I love you, too, Harry.”

The door in the room opens and Merlin comes walking in. “Congratulations, lad. And to you, old friend.” He hugs Harry and winks at Eggsy over Harry’s shoulder.

“Congrats, bruv.” Jamal gives him a real hug this time. Roxy squeals and hugs the air from his lungs.

“Wait…ain’t even got the ring on him yet!” Eggsy manages.

Harry chuckles and actually wipes a tear from his eye. With shaking hands Eggsy slides the ring on Harry’s slender finger, and kisses him again. “I don’t understand how…”

“Merlin worked it all out. I paid the place to close for tonight, and to let us do a bit of temporary renovations. Merlin set up everything, helped me plan the tasks,” Eggsy says.

“And you were all in on this?” Harry asks. Jamal and Roxy nod. “Thank you…all of you. I’m so glad you could be here to share this moment…a moment I thought I’d never have.” He kisses Eggsy again.

“This is cause for celebration, of course,” Merlin says. “I have a table for us at the pub next door, if ye are ready to get out of here.”

“I am,” Eggsy says eagerly, but Harry pulls him back for one more kiss.


End file.
